The Hyoutei Journals
by Wilde Phyre
Summary: Want to know what the boys from Hyoutei are really thinking? Featuring an intellectual Kabaji and a giant pimple ::SHOUNEN AI:: Pairings: Atoji, Oshigaku and Shishitori


**Title: **The Hyoutei Journals**  
**

**Author: **Wilde Phyre

**Pairing(s): **Atobe x Jirou, Gakuto x Oshitari, Otori x Shishido, Tezuka x Fuji**  
**

**Rating:** T

**  
Summary: **Coach Sakaki is making the Hyoutei boys keep a journal. Wanna find out what really goes on in their heads?

**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Prince of Tennis (which **I DON'T**) the characters would be palying tennis in their boxer shorts. :P

Warning: SHOUNEN-AI, attempts at humour and OOC for most characters**  
**

**Authors Note:** It seemed like a good idea when I first started………Please read and review! Constructive comments and criticism welcome, but flamers beware………...I bite!

The Hyoutei Journals: Day 1  


_**August 22, 2005**_

_Ore-sama does not see nor understand how writing down one's thoughts and feelings can contribute to one's game, but since Sakaki has asked ever so nicely, I will humour him for the time being. He has promised that he will be the only one to read through our entries._

_The day went as usual, starting with classes and ending with practice with the rest of the team. Otori is really starting to annoy me with his innocence act. I am fairly certain that our "boy-next-door" wasn't naïve enough to really believe that Shishido was trying to swat a fly when he suddenly slapped his hand over Otori's crotch. Shishido has been trying to get into Otori's pants since the day the second-year first joined the tennis club, and everyone knows it. I know it, Oshitari knows it, even Kabaji has realised that there is something kinky going on between them. God, I'm starting to sound like Gakuto…………how vulgar. Still, as team captain, it is my job to keep an eye on everything that's going on with my team mates._

_Speaking of which, there is definitely something wrong with Kabaji these days. Gakuto must have said something to upset him, or maybe because that enormous pimple in the middle of Gakuto's head frightened him, but either way, Kabaji bared his teeth at him. Gave us all quite a scare. I thought Kabaji was going to bite the little whiner. I wish Gakuto would stop teasing Kabaji so much. I'm glad that Otori's poorly controlled scud serve managed to get him right between his eyes. That shut him up._

_I feel sorry for the poor intellectually-challenged boy. That is why I have taken him under my wing. I make certain that everything I say to him only requires a simple "usu" for an answer, so that he doesn't have to think to hard and strain his already struggling brain cells. I know how low his self-esteem is, how useless and ugly he feels, surrounded by perfection all the time. I noticed him trying to sneak off a few times the last couple of days. He felt too ashamed of himself to stand beside me, no doubt. That's why I let him carry my things around and give him little odd jobs to do for me. So that he can feel useful. It's a bit of a bother really, having that simple brute following me where ever I go, but that's the kind of person I am. I will willingly sacrifice my own happiness for that of my fellow team mates._

_**

* * *

**_

**_8/22/05_**

_I have no idea what this journal is for, but since Keigo says I should write in it, I am. Thoughts and feeling huh?………well………Keigo has nice tennis shorts that feels really soft and silky and is good to lie on. There. That's a thought isn't it? Come to think of it, it's a feeling too. I am getting good at this. I wasn't actually asleep today, never am really. I just like pretending to be asleep. You can gather more information people this way._

_Shishido was trying to get into Otori's pants again today. That second year should really consider joining the Hyoutei choir as a soprano. Boy can he screech. I'm surprised that our ear-drums are still intact. Otori was all blushy and everything, but that's all an act. We all know how much he enjoys being molested by Shishido. Didn't think he would go as far as to draw a black dot on the crotch of his shorts though. Considering that Shishido is short-sighted and all, it's not surprising that he mistook it for a fly and tried to swat it. _

_Oshitari and Gakuto spent most of tennis practice staring into each other's eyes and sucking each other's faces. Nothing out of the ordinary really, but I swear that Oshitari spent more time staring at Gakuto's pimple than into his eyes. Can't blame him though. Man, what a pimple. I would be staring too if my boyfriend grew a second head between his eyes over night. A big, fat, pus-y head. Thank goodness Keigo takes good care of his skin. _

_Speaking of which, I can't believe he ordered Kabaji to dump me off his lap again. That hurt. I hate being man-handled and Keigo knows it. He could have just asked me, but I suppose he's still trying to keep our relationship a secret. I am so going to make him pay for it tonight. _

_P.S : Kabaji tried to kiss Gakuto and Gakuto got scared and ran onto Otori's court. Otori got annoyed and sent a scud serve into Gakuto's pimple. The pimple burst and leaked pimple-pus all over the red-head's face. That was funny. Heh._

* * *

__

Entry 1:

_Why does everyone assume that just because I'm big, that I'm intellectually challenged? I'm not. Really. I know I sound a bit strange, agreeing to everything Atobe says, but he doesn't really give me a choice does he? It's not like the sentences he says to me leave any room for discussion. I actually have an extensive range of vocabulary, but I just never get a chance to use it. People never take any notice of me, they never take the time to talk to me. If they did, they would realise that my IQ's 180, well _above_ the rest of the population. _

_Hanging around Atobe does not seem to be contributing to my social success. Everyone is so taken in by his presence that they just forget I'm standing there. I've been trying to get away from Atobe for the past couple of days, but every time I try to sneak off, Atobe notices and either sends me off on one of his errands or makes me carry his books for him. _

_Mother says that everyone ignores my presence because I don't smile enough. I tried that today, giving Gakuto one of my best smiles when he and Oshitari finally took a breather from their marathon kiss. He took one look at me and ran away screaming. So much for THAT advice._

_Gakuto's trying to get revenge for the scud serve Otori sent at his pimple. I heard him mutter viciously to Oshitari that he was going to help Shishido claim Otori's arse, even if was the last thing he did. How is that revenge? Otori has been plotting to make Shishido think that he, Shishido, has been trying to get into Otori's pants since the first day the second year joined the tennis club. Everyone knows that there's something kinky going on between the two of them. Did no one notice Otori drawing a fly on the crotch of his tennis shorts?_

_Let them be, I say, it's more entertaining this way._

_What really would be more interesting though, is if everyone found out about Atobe and Jirou. The two of them have been going out for the past six months., yet no one has realised this. I know that Atobe is good at hiding things, but hasn't anyone questioned why Atobe allows Jirou to sleep on his lap? I mean HELLO! Jirou's HEAD is in Atobe's LAP!. Geez………………and they call me slow._

* * *

__

August 22

_Writing down my thoughts and feelings so that other people can read them is not my strongest forte, with me being the shy, modest person that I am. When people look at me, all they see is a strikingly handsome face framed by silken strands of titian hair, perfectly matched with an almost god-like body. They envy me for my sun-kissed skin and radiant smile. They think I'm happy, satisfied with myself, but I'm not._

_What people don't see is how insecure and miserable I feel inside. It's hard to be beautiful._

_Take today for example, when I woke up this morning, I was devastated to find a pimple on my face, right in between the eyes. It was hardly noticeable, of course, tiny little thing that it was, but a pimple none-the-less. _

_I almost didn't turn up to school, but there was that maths test after lunch. I thought Oshitari would be horrified, but he was surprisingly sweet, spending the entire day staring into my eyes, letting me know that it was alright, that I was only human. He even kissed me in front of all the regulars, just to prove the point, but the moment was spoiled when Kabaji tried to attack me. _

_I panicked and ran onto the court where Shishido and Otori was having a practice game against each other. Damn that Otori. He could have broken my nose. He's gonna pay for that. I'm gonna help Shishido get his sweet, innocent little virgin arse even if it's the last thing I do._

_Speaking of virgin arses, I think Atobe's got his eyes set on that Seigaku first year, Echizen Ryoma. He made Kabaji bodily remove the sleeping Jirou from his lap and declared that he was going to Seigaku for a "look - see". Yeah right, more like a "look - perve" or a "look - molest". Does he realise that Echizen's too young for it to be legal, even if he does consent? Probably not, heh, not that I care. I'm not going to tell him._

* * *

__

August 22, 2005

_My god. Did you see the size of that pimple on Gakuto's face? It's like Mt. Everest suddenly moved and implanted itself into the middle of his forehead over-night. I am fairly ashamed to say, but that was all I could focus on the entire day. I couldn't concentrate in class and I missed several "chance balls" during practice. This is all Gakuto's fault. If my performance today was lacking, then it's because I couldn't tear eyes away from the pulsing mountain of pus sitting between my boyfriend's eyes._

_He asked me if I was bothered by it. What kind of question is that? Am I suppose to answer truthfully? Seriously, I mean, I've only been staring at the bloody thing non-stop since six o'clock this morning. There really wasn't a straight answer. If I told him the truth, then he'll get depressed and angry, which means I won't be getting any for the next six weeks, but if I said 'no'……… well, let's just say that I'd be telling the biggest lie of my entire existence. _

_I stared hard at Mt. Everest while I contemplated the best way to answer the question. Apparently I was taking too long because Gakuto started on a verbal rampage about I didn't care enough about his how he felt and other such nonsense. I leaned in and kissed him. It was the only way to shut him up. All the while, I thought about the most delicate way of suggesting that he just squeeze it. I finally made up my mind about how to approach the issue when I glanced up to see an almost drooling Kabaji staring at the two of us. That was weird. I think Kabaji wanted to show off his new dentistry work. Gakuto freaked out, ran onto Shishido's court, and subsequently got nailed between the eyes by Otori's scud. That took care of the pimple problem, but then he started muttering something about making sure that Shishido got Otori's virgin arse. Never gonna happen. I'll make sure of it. Just think of it as a payment to Otori for getting rid of Mt. Everest for me………………although…………our "Catholic Boy" and "Drama Queen" would make an interesting couple……………_

_Speaking of interesting couples, I think Atobe's fascination with Seigaku's buchou, Tezuka is starting to get a little out of hand. He made Kabaji bodily remove the sleeping Jirou from his lap and declared that he was going to Seigaku for a "look - see". Yeah right, more like a "look - perve" or a "look - molest". Does he realise that their resident tensai, Fuji already has claim over Tezuka's arse? Probably not, heh, not that I care. I'm not going to tell him._

* * *

__

22/8/05

_I swear there was a fly on Otori's crotch. There was! I saw it! I was trying to swat it, not cop a feel. Although I have been trying to get into Otori's pants ever since he joined the tennis club, I am not depraved enough to feel him up in public…………I'm not Gakuto you know. I have to say though, Otori did look kind of cute, all red and clutching at his cross like that. If he looks like that now, I can just imagine how good he'll look when he's all flushed and sweaty and naked beneath...I will NOT go there. Heh. Gakuto was funny today. Oshitari spent the whole day staring at that gigantic pimple on his head and he didn't even notice. No doubt he thought Oshitari was once again captivated by his beauty and couldn't look away. He's certainly conceited enough to believe it._

_Otori's control of his scud serve has certainly improved. Nailed Gakuto right between the eyes when Kabaji chased him onto our court. That'll teach him to interupt during a game._

_Jirou spent most of practice sleeping in Atobe's lap again. I'm surprised Atobe hasn't walloped Jirou yet for this blatant show of disrespect. I think our buchou's getting soft. He left practice early today, along with Kabaji (of course) and Jirou, to make a "social call" at Seigaku. Yeah right. We all know that he's got the hots for their tensai, Fuji. I hope he realises what he's getting himself into. Tezuka may have forgiven him for the shoulder, but I doubt he'll be as understanding if Atobe tried to seduce his boyfriend. Heh. Maybe I should encourage him._

_

* * *

_

_**August 22**_

_Chotarou's hate list for today:_

_#1 Gakuto - because he's a conceited show off who has a big fat pimple in the middle of his face._

_#2 Oshitari - because he likes Gakuto and anyone who likes Gakuto is my enemy._

_#3 Kabaji - because he says "usu" all the time and it's difficult to have conversations with him (not that I've ever tried)._

_#4 Atobe - because he's buchou and I want his job._

_#5 Jirou - because he sleeps all the time and it's difficult to have conversations with him._

_#6 Shishido - because he hasn't gotten into my pants yet (he's not trying hard enough)._

_There…………that's my thoughts and feeling in a nutshell. Sempais suck. They're stupid too. They actually believed Atobe when he left early to "pay a social call on Seigaku". Yeah right. It's obvious……………he was taking Kabaji on a date._

* * *

A/N: Hmmm…………Otori wasn't suppose to be so bitchy, but it kinda just turned out that way…………Hope you guys liked it…………is it worth continuing? Please R & R!


End file.
